


the most unexpected surprise

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara rambles a bit, Marriage Proposal, SuperCorp, They're both soft and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: "Nope,” Kara cuts her off. “This is happening. I thought I’d have more time to prepare an actual speech and I didn’t think I’d propose in bed but sometimes you just have to work with what you have.”Or Lena finds a ring in her bedside table and Kara proposes.





	the most unexpected surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I tell mysef I'm going to take a little break from writing and then I end up writing something anyway.

Lena’s had her life turned upside down more times than she’d like to count. She’d been four the first time, when her mom had been ripped from her grasp and she’d been forced to go and live with strangers (strangers who turned out to be family, which is another item to add to the list).

Then Lex had happened, her dear brother, who’d slipped away from her without her even realising until it was too late.

And then she’d found out she _ is _ actually a Luthor, as mentioned before, which she hadn’t wanted or expected but now she embraces the name, wants to show the good side of it too.

Everything changed again when she moved to National City to take up the position of CEO at Luthor Corp, but this time her life was flipped on it’s head for a good reason, when Kara Danvers walked into her life.

Just because she was happy though, didn’t mean that things couldn’t change again, the most devastating blow coming in the form of her best friend lying to her.

But they’ve moved past that, they’ve grown stronger together, their first kiss being another life-changing moment for Lena.

Now is another one of those moments, one of those, life turned upside down, definitely didn’t see this coming, moment as she looks down at the black ring box in her hand. She wasn’t snooping, she really wasn’t, she’d been looking for a pen to write Kara a note, when the box nestled in the back of the drawer caught her attention.

Lena looks from the box in her hand to the sleeping woman on the other side of the bed, tangled in the sheets, snoring lightly. Technically Kara’s on her side of the bed, but the only reason Lena has claimed it as her side is because that’s the side of the bed she climbs into at night. But they always end up tangled in the middle.

Lena slumps down onto the bed, suddenly feeling heavy with the implications of what the box means in her hand.

Kara wants to marry her. Kara wants to marry _ her. _ Kara could have literally anyone and for the last year and a half, Lena has felt overwhelmingly lucky that Kara keeps choosing her.

Her thumb slides over the lid of the box, tempted to open it, to see what’s inside, but she doesn’t, it’s something Kara should show her, something she shouldn’t do alone. She really would be snooping if she opened it.

No, she’ll put it away, pretend she never found it, and wait for whenever Kara has planned to give it to her.

“Lena?”

Lena startles, looks up to find her girlfriend smiling sleepily at her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t, I-“ Kara cuts herself off, eyes widening as she catches sight of what’s in Lena’s hand, Lena realising at the exact same time what she’s still holding, what Kara can clearly see and what is now too late to hide.

“Kara?” Lena ventures after a moment, when Kara has done nothing but stare.

Kara lets out a small, albeit nervous, laugh. “I guess I should’ve hidden it somewhere a bit more secret than our beside table.”

“I was just looking for a pen, I wanted to leave you a note before I left for work. Should I just…” Lena trails off, pointing back towards the drawer. She’s not sure what to do now. She’s not going to be able to forget that Kara wants to marry her, but if Kara’s not ready, if Kara had something planned, she doesn’t want to ruin anything, and that includes their relationship if it’s too fast for Kara.

(Later, her mind will tell her that it means something that Kara has brought her a ring, but her mind definitely isn’t on top form right now).

“Can I have it?” Kara asks, hand outstretched towards her.

“No, it’s fine, we can just forget-“

“Lena,” Kara smiles, cutting her off. “Please.”

Kara scoots closer to where Lena is and takes the ring box from her hand.

“I’ve had this hidden for the past two months, I’m actually surprised you didn’t find it sooner.”

Lena’s heart is beating really fast in her chest. “It’s really not the best hiding spot.”

Kara lets out a small laugh. “I’d say I’ll do better next time but this is the only engagement ring I ever plan on buying.” Kara looks down at the box in her hand for a moment and Lena just watches her. What is one meant to say in a situation like this? She doesn’t have to worry about that when Kara continues. “The first time I met you, I had no idea how much you were going to change my life.”

It only takes Lena a moment to realise what’s happening.

“Kara-“

“Nope,” Kara cuts her off. “This is happening. I thought I’d have more time to prepare an actual speech and I didn’t think I’d propose in bed but sometimes you just have to work with what you have.”

Kara doesn’t give her a chance to cut in this time as she continues.

“Do you want to know what my first thoughts were when I saw you? I wondered how someone like Lex could have a sister who was as hot as you. I realised not long later that you weren’t actually related to Lex, or so I thought anyway, and now I’m getting off topic but my point is, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen.” Kara bites her lip. “I should’ve written this down.”

Lena laughs. “You’re doing well so far.”

Kara smiles. “And then I got to know you and I found out you weren’t only beautiful on the outside, but the inside as well. You’re the kindest, most generous, compassionate person I’ve ever met. Everything you do is to help others, to try and make the world a better place. You’re one of a kind Lena Luthor, you’re my hero.”

“That was kind of cheesy,” Lena cuts in with a smile.

“Shush,” Kara says with a laugh. “It’s early and I’m very nervous right now.”

Lena feels like she’s going to cry. “Sorry, darling, continue. Or not, we can just forget this happened and I’ll pretend to be surprised when you actually propose.”

Kara shakes her head. “It’s too late now. Now, where was I?” She pauses for a moment before she continues. “You’re my best friend, you’re my favourite person. I don’t know how you do it but one smile from you, and I feel like I could fly. Wait, I mean I know I can already fly, but your smile makes me feel like I can do anything and I-“ She cuts herself off. “This is going terrible, I’m sorry.”

Lena smiles. “It’s really not. If I could choose how someone would propose to me, this would be it.”

“You wouldn’t prefer flowers and a fancy dinner, or maybe a picnic under the stars?”

“Is that how you were going to propose?”

“I don’t know, I hadn’t decided yet. I’ve had this ring for two months and I’d been trying to think of the perfect way to propose but nothing seemed good enough and I wanted it to be perfect.”

Lena reaches over, rests her hand atop Kara’s. “This is perfect.”

“You mean when my hair’s a mess and I’ve probably got drool on my face?”

Lena laughs. ‘Yes. Do you want to know what makes this perfect?”

“What?”

“That it’s just me and you.”

“Now who’s being cheesy?” Kara asks with a grin.

“You bring it out in me,” Lena says.

She leans over, Kara meeting her halfway with a kiss. They linger for a moment, linger in the warmth and comfort and familiarity of the kiss.

“You make me a better person,” Kara says as they pull apart. “You make me want to be better person, you make me stronger, I know I can do anything with you by my side. And now we’re back to the flying thing,” Kara laughs. “This is a mess.”

“Can I say something?”

Kara nods.

“I had no idea, when I met you, how important you were going to be to me, how much you would mean to me. You walked into my life and threw everything upside down and I’ve never been more grateful for anything in my life. I didn’t know that I could love like this, or what it felt like to be loved like this. You’ve become my home and-“

“Home, yes! I was going to say that too.”

“Maybe I should’ve let you write this down. And maybe I should’ve written something down too because now I can’t remember where I was going with that thought.”

“Were you planning to propose too?” Kara asks, curious.

“I’d thought about it, I hadn’t gotten you a ring yet or anything, but I did talk to Clark more about wedding customs on Krypton.” That had been a slightly awkward conversation but Clark had been very helpful.

“Why didn’t you ask me?”

“I didn’t want you to be suspicious.” Lena says. “I was going to make you a bracelet instead, although I would never have been brave enough to actually give it to you. I never in a million years would’ve thought you’d ask me to marry you.”

“We’ve talked about marriage before.”

“I know,” Lena pauses. “But you deserve better than me.” Lena knows that Kara disagrees, this is something they’ve talked about before, they both have their own insecurities, but there’s no point in hiding them from Kara.

“Do you know what I deserve?” Kara asks.

“What?” 

“I deserve to be happy.” It’s Kara’s turn to rest her hand over Lena’s. “And you make me happy. You make me _ so _ happy, happier than I ever thought I could be. And that’s what you deserve too, to be happy. So, how about we be happy together?”

Lena smiles. “Is that you proposing?”

Kara shakes her head. “No, this is.” She opens the ring box and Lena gasps as she catches sight of the simple silver band nestled in the box, a small diamond sitting in the middle. “Lena, you’re the love of my life, my soulmate, the person I want to spend the rest of my life loving and being loved by. I know there’s more I wanted to say but I can’t remember it right now because you’re smiling at me and all I can think about is how much I love you and how right it feels to be sitting with you, holding a ring that you’ll hopefully say yes to. So, Lena Luthor, will you marry me?”

There’s definitely tears in Lena’s eyes now as she nods, there’s more she wanted to say too but she can save that for later, because right now there’s only one word on her mind. “Yes.”

There are tears in Kara’s eyes too as she pulls the ring from the box. Lena holds out her hand, ignoring the shake in it as Kara takes it gently, slipping the band onto her finger.

“It’s beautiful,” Lena says, the cool metal foreign but it somehow feels right on her hand.

“I spent so long choosing it, I wanted it to be perfect.”

“I love you,” Lena says, tearing her eyes away from her hand to meet her now fiancée’s striking blue ones. “I love you so much.”

Kara leans forward and Lena cups her cheeks, pulling her closer.

“I love you too.”

The words are mumbled as soft lips meet hers and Lena sighs into the feeling, of hands slipping into her hair and a body pressing close as the kiss deepens.

In the back of her mind, Lena knows she got up for work early for a reason, but that can wait, the most important thing now is the woman in her arms and the future they have together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
